


E-Cuddles

by SweetMocha



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMocha/pseuds/SweetMocha
Summary: Dia gets Hanamaru an e-reader as a gift.





	E-Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiny_the_Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/gifts).



> a short little something for my good friend shiny! before you get down there, i don't like using honorifics in fic so they're absent here.

* * *

"This is so amazing! There are so many books, right here in this thing, zura!"

Dia sighed. "Yes, Hanamaru, I heard you the last ten times."

Frost covered the windows though the landscape outside was bare of snow. It was certainly cold enough for it, and Dia and Hanamaru were well prepared. To snuggle together against an imaginary blizzard, anyway. A blanket was draped over both their shoulders as they sat at the kotatsu, warm and nestled together away from the biting cold. Dia's hands were being warmed not by Hanamaru's, though. Rather a warm mug of hot chocolate. Hanamaru's hands were too occupied with an e-reader. Her eyes were impossibly large as she took in the text on the screen, entraced since Dia had first turned it on for her.

At first Dia was unsure how the gift would go over with Hanamaru. Such an avid book lover, how would Hanamaru react to a hunk of plastic?

Her fears were unfounded, however. As soon as Dia pulled up one of the books she'd already downloaded Hanamaru was utterly in love. At first Dia had tried to teach her the ins and outs of the little device but, well, it was more entertaining to watch her go at it.

"Dia, what did I do?"

"How do I turn the page, zura?"

"Oh, it's a highlighter!"

"Oh, Maru opened something different..."

She'd gotten the hang of the basics fairly quickly. She still giggled whenever she turned a page. "The future is truly amazing, zura." The pure joy in Hanamaru's voice and sparkling eyes reflected in the small screen warmed Dia's chest far more than the now lukewarm chocolate in her mug.

Even so...

"Hanamaru...why don't you put that down for a minute?"

"Eh, but I'm in the middle of something." Hanamaru didn't even look at her.

Dia huffed. She tightened her grip on the handle of her mug and slowly traced her finger around the rim. It was definitely not a pout. They were cuddled up together but not cuddled enough. It wasn't right. Dia had been smug at first, her ego inflated like a balloon by how well her spontaneous gift had gone over. That balloon was already lying flat on the floor, Dia's lifted ego defeated by that thing hogging up all of Hanamaru's attention. Dia gulped down the last of her drink and set it roughly down on the table in front of them, rattling Hanamaru's mostly untouched cup. Not even a flinch.

Dia wasn't going to let some _hunk of plastic_ steal Hanamaru's adoring eyes any longer. Their blanket fell to the floor as Dia shot her arms out, one locked over Hanamaru's chest and the other across her back.

"Zura?!"

Surprised at the sudden contact Hanamaru tried to escape the opposite way and in her haste pitched both of them to the floor.

"What are you doing, Dia?" She squirmed in Dia's grasp, arms pinned to her sides while her hands remained free.

"You haven't even thanked me, you know." Dia loosened her grip, enough so that Hanamaru could turn to her.

Big, round eyes blinked innocently at her and for just a moment Dia forgot she was supposed to be annoyed.

The smile that knocked down all of Dia's put on, detached elegance and regality spread across Hanamaru's face. There was a sparkle of knowing in those wide amber eyes.

"I see. Then, thank you so much for the wonderful present, zura. Maru likes it very much." Suddenly there was barely a gap between them and Hanamaru pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Dia's nose. "I love you, Dia." Hanamaru pulled back and her sweet little smile turned into a sweet little _smirk_ at Dia's red cheeks. "You don't have to be jealous."

"I--I'm not jealous of anything, it's just decent manners to thank someone for a gift and frankly--"

Hanamaru giggled and had the nerve to turn her back to Dia.

"Well, if you're not jealous you got what you wanted, so Maru is going back to reading, zura."

Dia stared, still red in the face, at the back of Hanamaru's head.

Yoshiko was right, Hanamaru could indeed be a little demon.

Smiling to herself despite the heat in her cheeks Dia pressed her body to Hanamaru's back, twining their legs in the warmth of the kotatsu. The gentle smell of Hanamaru's lavender shampoo teased her nose as she buried her face in Hanamaru's hair. She wound her arms around Hanamaru's stomach and squeezed. She was gaining a bit of weight again...Dia would let it slide, for now. It was winter, after all. And it made her that much better to cuddle with. She'd have to come down hard during training, though. One of Hanamaru's hands came to rest on Dia's arm and began rubbing small circles through her sweater. Dia sighed, her breath ghosting over Hanamaru's neck and down her own sweater, making her shiver.

The soothing rhythm of Hanamaru's gentle massage and her steady breathing easily lulled Dia to sleep.

That thing really was the perfect gift.

**Author's Note:**

> short and pretty pointless, as is my specialty. i hope it was to your liking shiny, even so short! and everyone else looking for this small time ship!
> 
> certain mannerisms are hard to translate over huh? i only put maru slipping into first person a few times, absentmindedly. it seems a little more natural to me.


End file.
